Lonely
by Its Sly Queen
Summary: Las inseguridades son naturales en el ser humano, pero ¿que se debe hacer cuando la persona que amas te deja a raíz de estas inseguridades? Fic dedicado par Ara Vergara.


Descalimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son de la preciosa J.K Rowling, yo solo soy una gran fan de todo este mundo maravilloso que ella creo.

LONELY

La soledad puede ser mala consejera, dichosas aquellas personas que cuentan con las personas adecuadas para no caer en ella, pero ¿qué hay de aquellas que no poseen dicha fortuna?

Dicen que en la vida hay diferentes tipos de dolor, que ninguno es similar, el dolor de un corazón roto puede llegar a ser extremista para muchas personas hay personas que lo enfrentan de forma valiente, buscando la forma de salir adelante a pesar del dolor, buscando la enseñanza en ese vacío que deja el ser amado cuando se va. Y esta el otro tipo, aquellos que se dejan consumir por el dolor, aquellos que piensan que se encuentran solos en el mundo, y que no les queda más que aferrarse a su dolor...

Hay amores que marcan la vida de las personas, pero nosotros somos los que elegimos si esas personas nos marcaran para bien o para mal, cada relación es un parteaguas para las personas, ya sea que te marque porque fue de las mejores experiencias de tu vida, o bien puede que te haya roto el corazón en pedazos tan pequeños que no sabes cómo pegarlos de nuevo, o si incluso podrás volver a unir esos pedazos de corazón que dejo la persona que se marchó.

Todos hemos sufrido un corazón roto, yo tengo aun el corazón roto ¿Cómo lo enfrentas tu? Yo lo evado con éxito enfocando mi vida en millones de cosas distintas para evitar pensar en ese enorme vacío que dejo mi gran amor.

¿Cómo sigues con tu vida cuando alguien que te dijo que estarían juntos siempre te deja? ¿Realmente me amaba? ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? Sola, así es as come me siento desde que el me abandonó, sus razones realmente fueron estúpidas.

*FLASHBACK *

Los gritos podrían escucharse alrededor de toda la mansión, sin lugar a dudas esa era la pelea más grande y ni siquiera entendía porque discutían una idea tan absurda.

\- ¡Estas engañándome! ¡CON UNO DE MIS AMIGOS HERMIONE COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE!- Me gritó mientras caminaba en círculos por la habitación.

\- Yo JAMÁS te he engañado no se dé dónde sacaste esa estupidez, y sobre todo que estoy engañándote con ¡THEODORE! - le gritó exasperada por su actitud. - ¡TODOS LOS HABÍAN NOTADO MENOS YO! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? - Me grita deteniéndose justo frente a mí.

\- No voy a seguir peleando contigo por algo tan estúpido como eso Draco! - Le digo mientras trato de controlar la creciente irá que se instala en mi pecho.

\- ¿Estúpido? ¡YO FUI EL ESTÚPIDO! al tragarme toda esa palabrería de que me amabas solamente a mí. - Me apunta con el dedo y suelta una risa sarcástica. - Claro como la maldita heroína de guerra se iba a quedar con un maldito mortifago!

\- Basta Draco estas actuando de una manera irracional. - Suspiro y lo miro a los ojos. - ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta pelea sin sentido? Tú sabes que yo jamás te engañaría, Me enamoré de ti hace 1 año y sigo profundamente enamorada, Theo sólo es mi amigo gracias a que tú precisamente nos presentaste como si fuera tú hermano, ¿Porque demonios te engañaríamos? ¿Qué pasa Draco? Habla conmigo. - trato de acercarme a él, pero comienza a negar con la cabeza, siento que algo no está bien y me detengo.

\- Oh vamos, todos pueden verlos almorzar, no es como si fuesen discretos, tal vez la señorita correcta ya se aburrió de este mortifago y está buscando a uno nuevo para pasar el rato... ¿ES ESO HERMIONE? - se acerca a mí y me toma por los brazos.- ¡DIME! ¿Es eso? ¿Ya te aburriste de mí? - comienza a sacudirme fuertemente y siento como sus dedos se hunden cada vez más en la piel de mis brazos probablemente dejando marcas.

\- ¡Suéltame Draco estás haciéndome daño! - Le digo mientras trato de librarme de su agarre.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte ir hasta que admiras que te has estado reciclando con mi mejor amigo! Eres. ¡eres una maldita zorra impura! - me grita y me libera de su agarre como si el mero contacto con mi piel lo quemara. Sin pensarlo estampo mi mano en su cara dejando una gran marca roja donde fue el impacto.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.- puedo tolerar muchas cosas Draco, pero jamás voy a tolerar la violencia y sobre todo que me llames zorra, porque tu mejor que nadie sabes que me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma. No voy a esperar una disculpa porque por lo visto sigues siendo el mismo idiota de hace años.

\- Por supuesto que no lo soy, pero claramente me equivoque contigo, Granger.- una punzada de dolor atraviesa mi corazón cuando me llama por mi apellido en lugar de mí nombre, puedo sentir la duda en su voz, pero esta vez ya fue demasiado lejos y no ser a tan fácil arreglarlo.

\- ¿Entonces que quieres hacer, Malfoy? ¡Ilumíname!- le respondo molesta, veo la sorpresa en su rostro al escucharme llamarlo Malfoy.

\- Yo... ya no puedo estar contigo. - dijo mientras miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Mi corazón se rompe al escuchar esas palabras, siento como las lágrimas se juntan en mis ojos, pero me niego a dejarlas salir y que el vea que me ha roto en millones de fragmentos, así que sólo tomo aire y trato de mantenerme tranquila.

-Bien.- agradezco que mi voz sea firme, por momentos pensé que no sería capaz de articular ninguna palabra. Tomo mi varita y con un movimiento mis cosas comienzan a guardarse en mi bolso de cuentas, el sigue sin mirarme, sólo hasta que escucha las puertas del closet cerrarse, me mira confundido, me acerco a él y comienzo a retirar el anillo que me obsequió como promesa de que harían lo mejor para ambos siempre. - Toma, este anillo me lo diste con una promesa, - tomo aire profundamente para poder continuar.- has demostrado que fue vacía así que no lo quiero, puedes quemarlo, tirarlo o incluso podrías regalárselo a alguien más, sinceramente no me interesa lo que hagas con él.

\- P-pero- trata de hablar mientras observa sorprendido el anillo que coloque en su mano, sigue tratando de decir algo, pero lo interrumpo.

\- Pero que tonta, tal vez prefieras que yo lo tire a la basura, ya sabes para no tener que conservar algo que fue de la... ¿cómo me llamaste? Ah sí ¡zorra impura!- tomo el anillo de su mano nuevamente y me acerco al bote de basura que se encuentra a lado del escritorio y lo dejo caer, sintiendo como mi corazón se va a la basura junto con ese anillo.- Bueno ya tengo todas mis cosas será mejor que me vaya, no quiero contaminar por más tiempo tú vista con está zorra.- le digo de mala manera.- Sólo quiero dejarte bien en claro que está es la última vez Draco, yo ya no voy a volver, estuve contigo en todo, incluso cuando ni tú mismo querías estar contigo, y no me arrepiento así como espero que no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer.

Sin darle tiempo de hablar y me desaparezco de ahí y me aparezco en la casa de mis padres, agradeciendo que ellos se encuentren de vacaciones fuera y así no tengan que verme derrumbada en la sala de estar llorando como una niña pequeña.

Lloro como nunca, por todos los momentos que pasamos, por todos los recuerdos tristes y felices, por cada momento que disfrutamos juntos al final la había dejado como si ella no significara nada en su vida, ¡como si solo hubieran estado juntos un par de días! ¡Le había dado un año entero de su vida! Se había entregado a el como mujer por primera vez, fue el hombre que marcó la diferencia suficiente para que ella decidiera dar ese paso ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que el la abandonara llamándola "Zorra Inmunda"? ¡Maldita Sea! Como pudo ese idiota llamarla de esa manera, había excedido todos los límites, pero ella no se quedaría llorando como una miserable adolescente, ella volvería a ser ella misma y sería más fuerte que antes, porque ella no se merecía lo que él había hecho, lo había apoyado en sus momentos más obscuros, incluso había estado ahí cuando era claro que él quería estar solo para revolcarse en su miseria, maldita costumbre de querer ayudar a todos le había jugado en contra, pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía, porque ella sabía que a su manera la había amado, claramente no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por ella, pero sin duda la había amado y eso contaba, aunque sea un poco en su mente. Sentía las piernas entumidas y su estómago gruñía, a pesar del insistente sonido ella se creía incapaz de comer algo.

No sé si han pasado minutos, horas o días desde que me aparecí en casa de mis padres, solo puedo recordar que caí de rodillas en medio de la sala de estar llorando como nunca en mi vida, miro el reloj y son las 10:26 am ¡han pasado 12 horas!

No puedo seguir así - Cubro mis ojos con mis manos sintiendo las lágrimas queriendo salir nuevamente, lentamente me pongo de pie, tomo mi varita y conjuro un patronus, un dolor enorme se instala en mi pecho cuando veo que este ha cambiado su forma, ahora era una serpiente... suspiro y le doy mi mensaje. - Chicas necesito una reunión urgente, las veo en casa de mis padres, tengo activa la red flu, nos vemos. - Veo como el patronus sale de mi casa emprendiendo su camino y perdiéndose de mi vista, subo a mi habitación tomo una ducha rápida, me pongo algo de ropa cómoda y escucho ruidos en la planta baja, comienzo a bajar y ahí están las tres de pie mirándome como si tuvieran miedo por mi.

Ay cariño... ya nos enteramos de lo que sucedió. - Me dice Ginny mientras me envuelve en un abrazo apretado.

Lo siento mucho, Herms. - me dice luna acariciando mi cabello.

Los chicos y yo, hablamos con Draco esta mañana - Se acerca a abrazarme una vez que Ginny me Suelta. - Theo le rompió la nariz apenas escucho lo que hizo. - Me separo de ella con rapidez y la miro sorprendida.- No me mires así sabes que se lo merecía.

Ven siéntate trajimos helado de chocolate y galletas. - Dice Luna, todas nos acomodamos en la sala, mientras Ginny trae algo para servir el helado, una vez que Ginny regresa y todas tenemos helado en la mano, siento un nudo trepar por mi garganta y las lágrimas picando nuevamente en mis ojos, presionando para salir a raudales, pero me niego a seguir llorando, siento la mirada fija de mis amigas.

Si necesitas llorar, hazlo Herms... - me dice Ginny mientras coloca su mano en mi brazo.

Ya lloré 12 horas seguidas, ya no quiero llorar más...- suspiro y una lagrima traicionera escapa por mis ojos, la limpio rápidamente con mi suéter tratando de permanecer firme. - Solo quisiera entender porque...- Siento las lágrimas fluir y ya no intento detenerlas.

Supongo que debe ser cosa de él, Herms tu hiciste demasiado por él, aunque debo admitir que ese idiota parecía amarte en serio, fue mi error debí haberlo enterrado vivo cuando puso sus viperinos ojos en ti. - Dijo Ginny con molestia hundiendo su cuchara con más fuerza de la necesaria en el helado.

Si eso es algo que yo tampoco entiendo, y mucho menos la razón que te dio para terminar contigo. - las miro sorprendida. - lo sabemos todo.- se encoje de hombros y baja la mirada a su helado algo apenada.

Tal vez si fui yo... tal vez mi relación con Theo se malinterpreto de alguna manera... tal vez...- comienzo a hablar de manera rápida y atropellada, comienzo a respirar de manera rápida y de un segundo a otro Pansy me da una bofetada que seguramente me ha dejado una enorme marca roja en la cara, la miro entre sorprendida y enojada.

No me mires así, te la merecías- me dice con tranquilidad mientras regresa a su asiento frente a mí. - si vuelvo a escuchar que algo de esto fue culpa tuya, una bofetada será una caricia después de que te lance un maldito Crucio.

Bueno eso fue algo rudo pero efectivo. - dice Luna con su característico aire soñador.

Todas comenzamos a reír por lo atinado del comentario y comenzamos a comer helado entrando en un cómodo silencio, pasan unos minutos hasta que Pansy vuelve a hablar

Draco es uno de mis mejores amigos Herms...- Me dice moviendo distraídamente su cuchara en el helado.

Yo jamás te pediría que eligieras Pans, yo sé que Draco es como tu hermano... - Le sonrió tímidamente.

Yo lo se Herms.- Suspira profundamente y continua. - Él es demasiado inseguro, siempre va por la vida poniendo esa cara de cerdo arrogante, pero es un maldito niño, sé que te ama, pero también sé que sus inseguridades a veces son más grandes que el mismo, se la pasaba pensando que en algún punto tu ibas a dejarlo porque no es suficiente para ti, y tu bueno ya sabes eres "La Chica Dorada" y todas esas tonterías, sé que traiciono su confianza al decirte esto, pero al diablo no puedo verte así, toda triste y deprimida, por Dios pareces un vagabundo y solo han pasado unas pocas horas.- Me dice mirándome a los ojos.

Creo que me merecía algo mejor que solo ser llamada una "Zorra Impura". - Le digo mientras limpio mis lagrimas nuevamente.

¿Él te llamo así? - Me pregunta Ginny, suena bastante molesta.

Bueno eso si lo convierte en un gran hijo de puta. - Dice Luna con un tono serio muy poco habitual en ella.

¡Ese maldito imbécil maquillo la historia! Pero me va a conocer ¡voy a patearlo tan fuerte que incluso Abraxas va a sentirlo! - Dice Pansy furiosa, comienza a caminar en círculos por la sala, mientras murmura palabras como "venganza" y "trasero albino" son de las pocas que se logran entender.

No Pansy, no quiero que le hagan nada. - Les digo mirándolas seriamente. - Es en serio chicas.

¡Oh Herms! Nosotras no vamos a tener que hacer nada solo deja que Ron y Harry se enteren, esto va a ser bueno. - Dice Ginny con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

¡Oh! No dejemos de lado a Blaise, seguramente el también querrá jugar. - dice Luna con tranquilidad.

También esta Theo, aunque él ya le rompió la nariz dudo que quiera quedarse fuera del juego de a ver quién le da más Crucios al imbécil. - Dice Pansy mientras se mira las uñas. - Obviamente yo también jugare no pienso quedarme fuera de esto, puede que sea mi hermano, pero esta vez sus inseguridades excedieron el límite.

¡CHICAS BASTA! - Les digo algo alterada. - No quiero que nadie le haga daño a Draco, en cuanto a los chicos ya me encargare de hablar yo con ellos, soy una adulta no pueden pelear mis batallas, y menos pueden ir repartiendo crucios a cada imbécil que me rompa el corazón.

Pero...- Ginny trata de hablar, pero la detengo.

Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer por mí.

Está bien, no haremos nada estúpido. - Dice Luna.

Draco marco mi vida chica, lo queramos o no, me enamore de el de una manera profunda y no amare a nadie de la misma manera en que lo amo a él, eso no significa que volveré con él. - suspiro y trato de disolver el nudo que tengo en la garganta para seguir hablando. - No importa que tan inseguro sea, él debía confiar en que yo lo amaba, porque no solo se lo decía a diario, también se lo demostraba día a día, pero no fue suficiente, cada palabra que salió de su boca anoche, fueron formas de el de alejarme, y lo logro.

Suspiro y Miro a mis amigas, limpio mis lágrimas y tomo la mano de Ginny, ella aprieta mi mano y me sonríe alentándome a continuar.

Se quien soy y se lo que valgo, no por ser la parte del "trio dorado" si no por ser Hermione Granger, me costó tanto trabajo amarme a mí misma, que no estoy dispuesta a que ningún hombre sea quien sea venga y destruya lo que me costó años construir, amo a Draco probablemente lo amare por algún tiempo más, pero sin lugar a dudas no lo amare por el resto de mi vida, lo perdonare y supongo que en algún momento hablare con el de todo esto, pero no ahora, solo quiero sufrir lo que tengo que sufrir para poder superarlo.

Siempre vas a tenernos a nosotras. - me dice Luna sentándose a lado de Ginny.

Si en algún momento sientes que no puedes más, nosotras vamos estar a tu lado para ayudarte a seguir adelante. - Dice Ginny

Tu fuiste la primera en apoyar mi relación con Harry, también me recibiste y me diste una oportunidad nueva, a pesar de que nuestra historia no era lo mejor, no soy de palabras afectuosas como todos los demás, pero sin duda yo iría hasta el mismo infierno por ti... por ustedes. - Dice Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos se acerca a nosotras y nos abraza a todas juntas.

Las horas pasaron entre charlas y planes futuros de salidas y viajes que realizarían en los próximos meses,

No podía evitar sentir como una dicha invadía su cuerpo, porque a pesar de haber perdido a Draco, que no era una perdida menor porque se sentía bastante perdida como si hubiera perdido un trozo de ella misma la noche anterior. Sin embargo, esa sensación de dicha radicaba en las personas que estaban con ella en esta habitación, no podía estar más agradecida con Merlín por tener a este trio bastante peculiar de amigas, todas eran diferentes como los dedos de la mano, sin embargo, encajaban bien, las adoraba de no ser por ellas probablemente seguiría llorando, ahora sabía que era pronto para decir esto, pero después de hablar con ellas, ya no sentía ganas de llorar, sentía paz como si su corazón se llenara de amor nuevamente, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ellas constantemente le agradecían por un montón de cosas sin sentido ellas no notaban que ella les debía todo a ellas, le ayudaron con sus problemas de confianza por ser una sabelotodo. Sin duda había perdido un amor, pero no estaba sola como ella pensaba anoche ella tenía personas que la amaban y la ayudarían a sobrellevar todo esto y eso sin duda hacia su carga menos pesada. Pasadas las horas las chicas se fueron a sus casas prometiendo que se reunirían al día siguiente para comer juntas.

Después de que ellas se fueran decido tomar otra ducha para quitar los restos de lágrimas de mi cuerpo y así poder descansar un poco, al salir de mi ducha me puse mi pijama, justo cuando estaba por acostarme el timbre sonó, extrañada bajo al recibidor y me asomo por la mirilla de la puerta, al ver quien es inmediatamente abro la puerta.

Theo, que sorpresa pasa. - me hago a un lado para que entre, él me sonríe al pasar por mi lado, cierro la puerta y avanzo hacia él. - toma asiento Theo ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Quieres un poco de café? - le digo cortésmente.

Si claro, muchas gracias. - avanzo a la cocina y con unos movimientos rápidos de varita el café está listo, coloco una bandeja en la mesa de centro, sostiene su taza y toma un sorbo de café. - ¡Wow que rico café! . - Me dice mientras toma otro sorbo

Gracias Theo. - Le sonrió tímidamente mientras tomo un sorbo de mi taza. - ¿Y Bien? - pregunto nuevamente- No lo tomes a mal simplemente me causa curiosidad que estés aquí, jamás me habías visitado tu solo.

Lo sé, solo pensé en venir a ver como estabas... ya sabes con lo de Draco. - Me dice seriamente mirándome a los ojos.

Oh... bueno ya me siento mejor, las chicas pasaron la tarde conmigo, de hecho, no tiene mucho tiempo que se fueron. - le digo. - no voy a mentirte Theo, me siento extrañamente vacía, pero de alguna forma que las chicas estuvieran aquí para mí y que ahora tu estés aquí solo para preguntarme como estoy, me hace sentir afortunada. - suspiro y tomo otro sorbo de café.

Hermione, eres de las pocas personas con las que puedo mantener una conversación por horas, créeme cuando te digo que aprecio eso, además me quería asegurar que ese idiota no te hubiera roto, ya sabes tú espíritu y esas cosas. - me dice mirándome con esos profundos ojos celestes. - Supongo que Pansy ya te dijo lo que paso esta mañana.

Si, me lo conto, de verdad Theo no quiero que nadie pelee con Draco por culpa mía, ustedes crecieron juntos no quiero entrometerme en eso. - Le digo con ansiedad.

¿Como puedes defenderlo después de que dijo que tú y yo teníamos algo? Definitivamente ese idiota no te merece, no puedo negarte que me pareces una mujer brillante, fuerte y hermosa, pero también tengo claro que amas a Draco, no soy estúpido Hermione, solo que él no merece que lo defiendas no después de que básicamente te llamo zorra...- Me dice enojado, yo aun trato de asimilar lo que me ha dicho, solo atino a sentarme a su lado y colocar mi mano sobre la suya para tratar de calmarlo, el me mira y respira profundamente. - No sabe lo que dejo ir.

Tal vez si lo sabe, pero no le interesa Theo. - le digo calmadamente. - te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí y espero no perderte por esto que paso con Draco, de verdad eres una gran persona y significas mucho para mí. - le digo honestamente frotando su mano.

No voy a alejarme, si creías que solo porque terminaste con él te librarías de mi estas muy equivocada, aun espero que almuerces conmigo cada tercer día. - Me dice con una sonrisa, lentamente retira su mano de la mía y me rodea con un brazo y me jala para hundirme en su pecho. - Realmente me agradas Hermi pero no voy a presionar las cosas ahora, de una vez te digo que no volveremos a comer en esa horrible cafetería del ministerio estoy harto de las indigestiones estomacales. - me dice riendo, sin poder evitarlo me uno a él.

Ya habrá tiempo para todo Theo, solo este no es el momento, necesito tiempo. - Ella sabía que Theo sentía más por ella de lo que le decía, lo había hablado con Luna. - Solo por favor no te alejes de mí, no soportaría perderte a ti también. - Theo no era feo sin duda era una persona increíble y ella le tenía un aprecio enorme, además de que lo admiraba profundamente.

No voy a dejarte sola ni, aunque me lo supliques. - Me dice besando mi frente y apretándome más contra él. - Es hora de que me vaya, debes descansar pareces un cadáver. - me dice bromeando. - ¿Cenamos mañana? - Me pregunta mientras se levanta y se arregla la chaqueta de su traje.

Me encantaría Theo... - le digo sonriendo mientras lo guio hacia la puerta.

Bien entonces vendré por ti a las 8:00 pm, descansa Hermi.- deposita un beso en mi frente y me sonríe antes de girarse y salir.

Definitivamente la vida le estaba demostrando que a pesar de que había perdido mucho, también tenía a personas en su vida que jamás la dejarían sola, y eso definitivamente hacia su carga más liviana y sentía una paz reconfortante instalarse en su pecho.

Este fic fue creado por y para Araceli Vergara, gracias amor por confiar en mí y hablar conmigo cuando te sentías triste, siempre cuenta conmigo espero que te guste y que apliques a ti algunos de los consejos que están aquí o tendré que entrar en modo Pansy y golpearte... está bien eso ultimo no, sin duda eres una niña maravillosa y espero que este fic te guste tanto como a mi.

Gracias Princesa por confiar en mi te adoro cañón.

Para mi Peaches que como siempre es una Luz en todo mi camino y me apoyo para estar escribiendo este fic.

A mis toxics preciosas que sé que anduvieran por aquí ¡HOLAAA! Gracias por apoyarme e impulsarme en todo momento las amo hasta Asgard de ida y vuelta Milochomil veces


End file.
